CraftLit Wikia
Craftlit_logo-2015-mitLgBlack-titles-1200x1200.jpg|CraftLit|link=CraftLit|linktext=Learn more about CraftLit. IListenWomaninWhite.jpg|Mystery|link=Category:Mystery|linktext=The Woman in White. IListenDracula.jpg|Horror|link=Category:Horror|linktext=Dracula. IListenSenseandSensibility.jpg|Current Book|link=Current|linktext=Our Current Book Welcome to the ! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the CraftLit Annotated Audiobooks Podcast! articles and images uploaded since ' July 2015' Welcome to the CraftLit Wiki The CraftLit podcast—originally conceived as a weekly annotated audiobook podcast for knitters, crocheters, and curious crafters who loved classic literature—has evolved since 2006 into a podcast that serves a broader audience. Each weekly episode presents chapter-by-chapter audio annotations to classic fiction along with the standard chapter audio in a family-friendly format. Many, many things are discussed in each episode - often more than appear in the shownotes—thus, the wiki. Let this wiki serve as our Fanarchy—add links, lyrics, poems, images, fan-art, maps, related texts and sites, anything you think fellow listeners could benefit from. Have at it! By Episode Number |-|1-20 = |-|21-29 = |-|30-39 = |-|40-42 = |-|43-66 = |-|67-73 = |-|75-89 = |-|90-117 = |-|124-148 = |-|149-159 = |-|160-171 = |-|172-188 = |-|189-191 = |-|192-220 = |-|223-246 = |-|249-272 = |-|274-304 = |-|305-330 = |-|331-365 = |-|366-377 = |-|378-now = By Book Title |-|Pride & Prejudice = |-|Short Stories = |-|Turn of the Screw = |-|Tale of Two Cities = |-|Frankenstein = |-|Little Women = |-|Scarlet Letter = |-|Flatland = |-|Persuasion = |-|Conn. Yankee = |-|Xmas Carol = |-|1Woman in White = |-|Dracula = |-|Gulliver = |-|Jane Eyre = |-|Age of Innocence = |-|North & South = |-|Herland = |-|Sense & Sensibility = Audiobooks-with-Benefits | Classics without Pain What books? Where? The http://craftlit.com CraftLit podcast has produced more than 25 annotated audiobooks listed in its library—all classic fiction, all free (downloadable versions of premium audio are in the http://shop.craftlit.com PodShoppe). If you love classic fiction and have something to say about it, this is the place for you. For reasons that will escape me for a long while, our first book included in the Wiki is The Woman in White. Feel free to add to it or add other books from the http://CraftLit.com/library Library! Got busy hands? Busy mind? Sick of watching boring TV while you doodle? Welcome to CraftLit. Welcome, Listeners, to the CraftLit Wiki 'Thinking of Uploading a Picture? Get Permission!' ::Here at the CraftLit wiki, we're really serious about respecting our artists! But you already knew that (because... we know...). Before you upload that picture you must obtain the artist's permission for us to upload it onto the wiki. Tweeting at the artist is probably the preferred method, but a publicly-posted tumblr ask, or anything else you can link to, is fine as well. ::Here is an example of a properly-uploaded picture. ::Also, please only upload official art/merch. What is this wiki about? What is CraftLit? CraftLit is a weekly podcast (every 3 weeks in summer months) in the style of audio 'Cliff's Notes'—thus, annotated audiobooks, audiobooks-with-benefits™, classics-without-pain. The show began in 2006. Episodes are typically an hour long, with the following format: crafty chat/catching up, book talk (re-hashing the previous chapter if necessary, pre-hashing the next chapter), chapter audio, post-hash, closing notes and updates. CraftLit is hosted by Heather Ordover with various volunteers and occasionally professional actor Jon Scholes reading the book audio. The goal of this wiki is to help fans by collecting and organizing all the information they could possibly need about the series. Listen to CraftLit episodes on iTunes, RSS, Libysn , Stitcher , or our dedicated iOS , Android or Windows8 apps. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Introduction Category:Podcast Category:Literature Category:Books Category:Classics Category:Audiobook